


Not Short on Love

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [20]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Jazmine is an awesome aunt, Light Angst, M/M, More like sadness, Rating is for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keegan's invited to a mother-daughter party to celebrate Mother's Day. She isn't allowed to bring Chuck or Raleigh so Jazmine takes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Short on Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in forever! It's been a rough few days for me. To make up for the fact that this is extremely overdue, this story is a decent length of story with a word count of 3,590! Also, I'm uploading 2 more stories. Please don't stone me or stab me with pitchforks!
> 
> Seriously, this is so long overdue, I began this the day before Mother's Day and it took me forever to finish it! I seriously just finished it Friday night (it's Saturday morning now) and had my mom proof read it. 
> 
> The mother of the classmate is based off a few of my neighbors. I swear, there truly are women out there like this. It's sad. But there's also good people.
> 
> **Beware, Keegan is sad, it may break your heart. I'm sorry, so sorry!**
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Raleigh was waiting in the pick-up area with the other moms, waiting for Keegan’s class to let out. This was Raleigh’s first time picking Keegan up from school alone. He usually was with someone and ended up hanging back, unnoticed to anyone but Keegan and the person with him. Chuck had given him instructions on how to successfully do this mission, though, so Raleigh was somewhat confident in himself.

At least, that was until he got there and the women swarmed him with questions as to who he was, why hadn’t he been here before, did he want their number to arrange a ‘play date’ adding ‘with the kids, of course’ to the end, etc. Raleigh was overwhelmed and realized that Chuck wasn’t lying when he said cougar moms were scary and flirty.

“You’re one of Keegan’s fathers aren’t you?” A woman said breaking into the circular trap Raleigh was currently in. Raleigh saw the woman motion for him to step towards her, away from the scary mothers.

“Yes. I’m Raleigh.” Raleigh spoke nervously, eyeing the woman up and down warily.

“Hi. I’m Savannah. I usually talk to Chuck during pickup, away from the vultures.” The woman, Savannah, said and held her hand out towards Raleigh.

“We have a constant conversation going, that way none of the vultures can flirt with him. Chuck doesn’t like it, I think it’s tacky, but it especially hurts Keegan.” She added and Raleigh smiled.

“Thank you for that, that’s very nice of you. Thank you for rescuing me as well.” Raleigh smiled and Savannah nodded.

The two chatted for a few more minutes before the kids exited the building, Keegan running straight to Raleigh. Savannah had bid goodbye a minute before he spotted Keegan.

“Daddy!” She squealed and launched herself at him. Raleigh caught her in his arms with a grunt.

“Well hello there! Someone’s excited to see me!” Raleigh laughed as his daughter hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Of course I am! You’re my Daddy and I love you!” She informed Raleigh.

“I love you too, Keegs. I missed you too.” Raleigh kissed his daughter’s cheek and made his way to his truck, Keegan in his arms telling him about her day.

Later that night after dinner, Keegan nervously handed her fathers an envelope, biting her lip and swaying sideways in place.

“What’s this, Keegs?” Raleigh asked as Chuck opened the white envelope with Keegan’s name scrawled on it.

“An invitation.” She murmured.

“For what?” Raleigh asked as Chuck skimmed the invite.

“For a Mother-Daughter party in celebration of Mother’s Day coming up.” Chuck answered and handed the envelope to Raleigh. He motioned for Keegan to come and sit on his lap.

“I was invited because they were told it wasn’t nice to exclude people.” Keegan said as Chuck pulled her onto his lap.

Raleigh and Chuck shared a look and then both looked at their daughter who was staring at her hands in her lap. Their hearts broke, they knew things like this would happen, but it didn’t seem to bother Keegan before. They understood what it was like to grow up without a mother and did their best to make sure Keegan never felt cheated.

“I don’t have a mom.” Keegan spoke up. The two adults quietly sighed.

“And I’m okay with that because I don’t need one when I have both of you and everyone else too. But I want to go. I want to see what it’s like.” She continued.

“Like a science experiment.” She mumbled quietly.

Neither Chuck or Raleigh knew what to say to that. Saying no would be like cheating her, but they didn’t know how to say yes to that and have it work.

“Well, I guess one of us could take you.” Chuck suggested, looking at Raleigh for confirmation. Raleigh nodded as Keegan shook her head.

“No. I was told that fathers weren’t allowed, Jessica said that her mom wouldn’t allow it and I was only allowed to come if I’m with a female.” Keegan explained, pointing to the back of the invitation that Raleigh was currently holding.

“That bitch.” Chuck sneered. Raleigh didn’t care that Chuck swore, he agreed with him, he was also proud that Chuck swore so mildly.

“So neither of you can take me. Maybe Aunt Mako could? I know Vi’s older sister is taking her.” Keegan spoke, turning in Chuck’s grasp so she could face both of her parents.

“Let us discuss it and talk to Mako and we’ll see. Okay, sweetie?” Raleigh asked his daughter.

“Okay.” Keegan said ending the conversation.

The three went about their night routine, not talking about the invitation. They were tucking Keegan in for the night when she brought it up again.

“I really want to go.” She said before she fell asleep.

“So what do we do?” Chuck asked as he sat next to Raleigh on their bed, holding the invitation.

“You mean, do we alienate our daughter from her peers even more to possibly protect her and in the process hurt her or do we let her go and have what she’s missing flaunted in her face and possibly hurt her in the process?” Raleigh spoke up and looked at Chuck who nodded.

“She’s not really missing much, though. That’s what she says. Sure, she doesn’t have a mum but she’s not short of love. She’s got us and if she needs females in her life she has Mako, Sasha, Alison, and now Jazmine. If anything, she has more than what most of the kids in her class have.” Chuck pointed out.

“That’s true but I can’t help but wonder if we’re cheating her, I know we’re not but at the same time, do I?” Raleigh sighed.

“I know what you mean. I feel that way too sometimes.” Chuck admitted.

“I say she goes, for the sake of science. Besides, you did say she had more than her classmates when it comes to female figures in her life that love her. She did say that one of them was bringing her older sister.” Raleigh said and pulled Chuck down to lay beside him.

“For the sake of science? Okay, yes. She wants to go badly. Sure.” Chuck agreed and rested his head on Raleigh’s chest.

“Call Mako and see if she’s free.” Chuck added.

Turns out Mako had a prior engagement and wouldn’t be able to make it. Sasha would be in Russia during that time, so she was a no as well. They didn’t bother asking Alison, Raleigh mentioning to Chuck about how her mother in law was causing her stress for the holiday. That left Jazmine. Raleigh was nervous, Jazmine had spent quite a deal of time with Keegan but this was on a whole different level.

“It’s not too late to take Sasha up on her offer of having her come back for Keegan, she didn’t seem too upset at the idea of blowing off her mother in law in Russia.” Raleigh bargained with Chuck who simply rolled his eyes and squeezed their joined hands.

“Just call your sister, Rals. If you don’t, I will.” Chuck warned Raleigh. Raleigh sighed and dialed his sister’s number.

It turned out that Jazmine was free and jumped at the opportunity to do this for Keegan.

Keegan was ecstatic when Chuck and Raleigh told her that she could go and that her Aunt Jazmine was going to take her.

“This is so exciting! I’m going to put my stuff together! Oh, I need a fresh notebook for this experiment!” Keegan exclaimed and ran off to her room fast enough to make Barry Allen impressed.

“Keegs, it’s not until next week! You don’t need to pack this early!” Chuck called after his daughter as he made his way to her room.

“How about instead of packing, you write a list of the things you’re taking with you?” Raleigh asked as he walked into his daughter’s room immediately after Chuck.

Keegan paused for a moment, face in contemplation, and then nodded.

“That is wise.” She said and sat down at her tea table. Chuck and Raleigh joining her, handing her a sheet of paper and a pencil.

The three of them worked together to make a list while also making a list of things Jazmine might need to bring or know.

Every morning up until Saturday, the day before Mother’s Day, Keegan would ask if it was the day for the party.

Saturday morning came and Keegan woke her parents up early, earlier than needed Chuck noticed, by jumping on the two sleeping figures and yelling.

“Wake up! It’s the day of the party! Get up!” Keegan loudly exclaimed as Chuck whined and hid his head under his pillow.

“Rals, our daughter is waking me up at an ungodly hour. Make her stop jumping on me.” Chuck whined from beneath his pillow.

Raleigh giggled as Keegan sat down next to Chuck and stuck her head under Chuck’s pillow.

“What do you want you little miscreant?” Chuck jokingly asked his daughter, flashing a sleepy grin.

“Good morning, Papa.” Keegan chirped and smiled back.

“Keegan, are you already dressed? Why do you have your backpack on?” Raleigh asked as he took in what he could see of his daughter, her head still shoved under the pillow with Chuck’s.

“It’s party day! Call Aunt Jazmine, Daddy! I’m ready!” Keegan informed Raleigh as she stood up, taking Chuck’s pillow with him. Chuck whined and rolled over, curling into Raleigh who ran his fingers through his husband’s ginger hair.

“Keegs, the party isn’t until eleven o’clock. It’s seven in the morning.” Raleigh chuckled at his daughter’s excitement.

An hour later, Keegan had managed to drag her fathers out of bed. The three ate breakfast together and Keegan told them all about the party and what she had packed for it.

“Keegs, I don’t think you’re going to need your first aid kit.” Chuck said as he inhaled his toast.

“But Papa, you never know! Someone could get hurt!” Keegan said.

“They’ll have a first aid kit there, I bet. Don’t worry about it, okay? Just have fun.” Raleigh told his daughter.

After breakfast, the three settled onto the couch to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Raleigh looked up at the clock after a bit and noticed it was almost 10.

“It’s almost ten, how about we start getting you ready?” Raleigh asked.

Raleigh was repacking his daughter’s bag and putting in a paper bag with two sandwiches in it, just in case, while Chuck was helping Keegan decide what to wear. She kept changing her mind, nervous about the party environment.

There was a knock on the door at 10:30 and Raleigh told Chuck he’d answer it. He opened the door to find Jazmine standing on the porch, a bag hanging off her shoulder.

“Good morning, Raleigh!” She grinned and entered the house as Raleigh stepped aside making room for her.

“Good morning, Jaz. Thanks for doing this.” Raleigh greeted his sister, taking her bag and setting it next to Keegan’s by the door.

“No problem, big bro. So where is my adorable niece?” Jazmine asked as she let Raleigh guide her into the kitchen, handing her a mug of coffee. 

“Chuck’s braiding her hair. He’s better at it than I am.” Raleigh said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I remember when you’d try to do my hair, you could barely do a proper ponytail. Yancy had to do my hair for me.” Jazmine reminisced.

“It’s a shame you haven’t learned.” She added, teasingly. Raleigh stuck his tongue out at her.

“Raleigh, I’m quite certain your sister does not want to see your tongue, put it away.” Chuck spoke up, Raleigh and Jazmine turning to see Chuck and Keegan walking towards the kitchen.

“Aunt Jazmine!” Keegan cheered and ran towards her aunt, hugging her legs.

“Hey! There’s my favorite niece!” Jazmine said and hugged Keegan.

“Aunt Jazmine, I’m your only niece.” Keegan pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be my favorite.” Jazmine said and playfully tugged on one of Keegan’s braids.

“We should get going, we don’t want to be late!” Keegan said and dragged Jazmine towards the door.

Saying goodbye to her brother and Chuck, Jazmine let herself be dragged to the door.

“Call us if you need us! Love you!” Chuck called to the two as they left. Raleigh calling out his own farewell.

“Love you too! Come on, Aunt Jazmine!” Keegan said before Jazmine shut the door behind them.

The brief car ride was filled with Keegan telling Jazmine all about the cartoons they’d watched earlier that morning.

“Gold, Aunt Jazmine! They’re searching for the gold ranger! I love when we have gold rangers.” Keegan informed her aunt as they pulled into the driveway.

Jazmine noticed in the rearview mirror that Keegan hadn’t moved and was looking at her hands resting in her lap.

“Keegan? You okay?” Jazmine asked as she turned in her seat to face the backseat.

“What if they laugh at me?” Keegan quietly asked.

“Then we’ll leave.” Jazmine assured her niece as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“I just really want to see why everyone’s making a big fuss over this.” Keegan said and Jazmine felt her heart break.

Jazmine understood what it was like to not have a mother. 

“You have more than I did, you know.” Jazmine told Keegan and held up her finger, signaling to give her a moment. Jazmine got out of the car and walked to the back, opened the door and sat down next to Keegan.

“What do you mean?” Keegan asked when her aunt had sat down next to her.

“I lost my mom, your grandma, when I was young. My dad left shortly after but even before he actually left, he was gone. It was just Raleigh, Yancy, and me.” Jazmine said.

“They raised me until I ran away. After that, I had no family. I was alone.” Jazmine spoke softly, voice breaking.

“Keegan, you have two dads who love you more than anything else in life. You have your Grandpa Herc, you have four aunts, seven uncles, and whatever you call Mr. Pentecost, who love you and are there for you. You have a whole team of people in your corner who love you and would do anything for you.” Jazmine continued.

“I call him Uncle Stacker.” Keegan spoke up.

“Okay, then eight uncles.” Jazmine amended.

“How many other kids do you know that can say they have what you have? Keegan, you may not have a mother but you’re not short on love. I promise you that.” Jazmine concluded and pulled Keegan into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Aunt Jazmine.” Keegan said as she pulled away from the hug to unbuckle her seat belt.

“You’re welcome, Keegan.” Jazmine said as she got out of the car, followed by Keegan. The two grabbed their bags and made their way up the big driveway full of cars.

“For science?” Jazmine asked before she knocked on the door.

“For science!” Keegan triumphantly called and fist bumped the air. Jazmine laughed but stopped when they heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Jessica’s mother, a woman who seemed to have a resting mean face, opened the door.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Uh, I’m Jazmine Becket. This is my niece Keegan Becket-Hansen, she’s in your daughter Jessica’s class. She was invited.” Jazmine said and held up the invitation.

The woman rolled her eyes and opened the door letting them in, telling them to remove their shoes before coming into the kitchen where everyone was.

“Keegan!” Vi said excitedly as she saw Keegan, Keegan ran to her and give her a hug.

“Hi, I’m Em, Vi is my little sister. It’s good to know I’m not the only non-mother here.” A twenty-something girl who looked like the girl hugging Keegan, said and held her hand out.

“I’m Jazmine, I’m Keegan’s aunt.” Jazmine said and shook her hand.

They fell silent as Jessica’s mother, Helen, began explaining the activities for the day.

The party started out with mother-daughter manicures and pedicures and then they had a lunch. After lunch the girls were supposed to dress up like their mother and tell the group a few things about their mother.

“Teagan, why don’t you go get changed?” Helen said when she saw Keegan sitting next to Jazmine while the other girls ran off to change.

“It’s Keegan and we weren’t told that she would need to dress up as me.” Jazmine spoke, narrowing her eyes at Helen, standing up and moving the conversation away from where Keegan sat.

“No, not you. Her mother.” Helen corrected stiffly.

“She doesn’t have a mother. You know that, you’re the one who said she couldn’t bring her fathers, but that she could come as long as she brought a female with her. So here we are. However, this whole time, you’ve been shooting us looks that I really don’t appreciate.” Jazmine whispered angrily.

Helen was about to say something when Keegan appeared by Jazmine’s side and spoke up.

“I want to go home now, Aunt Jazmine.” Keegan said, her voice breaking and with wide eyes full of tears. She had her bag on her shoulder and reached out to take hold of one of Jazmine’s hands.

“Okay.” Jazmine said and ushered Keegan towards the front door. Keegan grabbed her shoes and walked out of the house. Jazmine turned back around to angrily glare at Helen one last time and flip her off before storming out of the house after Keegan.

Keegan didn’t cry until they’d pulled out of the driveway.

“Keegan, I’m so sorry. But you know what? It’s their loss. Bitches like Jessica and her bitch mom, Helen, don’t deserve to know you.” Jazmine consoled her niece, hands gripping her steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white.

“I don’t want to go home right now. Daddy and Papa will be upset.” Keegan spoke quietly.

“Why don’t we go get some ice cream?” Jazmine suggested as she turned onto the road that would lead her to the mall.

“Okay.” Keegan said and wiped her face with her sleeve.

At a red light, Jazmine pulled her phone out, unlocked it and handed it to Keegan.

“Call your Daddy and put it on speaker. I’m gonna let them know we’re going to the mall.” Jazmine instructed her niece before the light turned green.

“I don’t want to tell them right now about what happened, they’ll be upset.” Keegan said.

“We’ll tell them later when we get home, for now we’re going to go have some fun, real fun.” Jazmine said and Keegan dialed Raleigh’s number.

“Jaz? Everything okay?” Raleigh answered on the second ring sounding frantic.

“Yeah everything’s fine. We’re going to the mall. It wasn’t very scientific so we blew that popsicle stand.” Jazmine said coolly.

“Is Keegan okay?” Chuck yelled from the other end.

“Jesus, Chuck, it’s on speaker, you don’t have to yell.” Raleigh spoke and Chuck hushed him, asking his question again.

“I’m okay. Consider that popsicle stand blown.” Keegan spoke and then added, “Daddy, you shouldn’t swear.”

“Metaphorically of course for any NSA people listening in.” Jazmine said and the two girls in the car giggled.

It took them five minutes to convince Chuck and Raleigh that everything was fine before they could hang up.

“The mall’s more scientific anyway.” Keegan spoke up from the backseat as they approached the mall. Jazmine nodded in agreement as she made her way trying to find a parking spot.

“There are a lot of people here.” Keegan said as she took in the crowds of people.

“It’s the Saturday before Mother’s Day, everyone’s scrambling for last minute presents.” Jazmine explained.

“Why don’t we go shopping first? A little retail therapy? Then get ice cream?” Jazmine suggested and the two made their way to a clothing store.

A few hours later with several bags, the two made their way to the ice cream stand feeling much better.

“Thank you for everything, Aunt Jazmine.” Keegan spoke as they enjoyed their ice cream.

“You’re welcome, Keegan.” Jazmine said.

Later the two made their way back to the Becket-Hansen household. Jazmine carried Keegan’s shopping bags as they made their way up the driveway and to the door. Keegan knocked on the door.

“It’s unlocked.” Raleigh called out and the two made their way into the house.

Chuck and Raleigh were curled up on the couch together watching reruns of a comedy show called @midnight.

“Hey guys!” Chuck said and pulled Keegan into a hug as Raleigh paused the TV before Keegan landed on his chest.

He groaned and moved his feet, allowing Jazmine to sit down at the end of the couch.

“You know, you should probably lock your door. I get that you had it unlocked because we were out but it’s dangerous.” Jazmine scolded the two adults.

“Pfft. I survived a nuclear explosion.” Chuck replied waving off Jazmine’s comment.

“So did I.” Raleigh piped up and then added, “How much stuff did you buy?!”

“Not that much.” Jazmine replied with a shrug, Keegan nodding her head.

“How about you just give me a key and keep your doors locked? Don’t be temptin’ fate.” Jazmine said.

“Spoil sport.” Chuck huffed.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m staying for dinner. Keegan and I are going to make pasta.” Jazmine said, standing up with Keegan following suit.

“Make yourself at home, why don’t you!” Raleigh joked.

“I am!” Jazmine called back as Keegan said, “She will!”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for not posting anything since the 13 so I'm uploading 3 stories right now! I'm really sorry, life got hectic and I had major writer's block.
> 
> Shout out to those who caught the Daredevil reference of the NSA listening in on calls. :) It's a great show. As I check over this one last time, I noticed that I slipped a lot of references in. Points to those who catch them. :)
> 
> Don't fret though, I have some ideas for upcoming fics and my mom and I are going to collaborate on a couple so stay tuned! Yes, I collaborate with my mother, she's beta and helps me write the adoption scenes (that are from stories I have yet to post/finish) because she's gone through the process several times and I have not. 
> 
> Also, if you don't watch @midnight and you're a fan of comedy or game shows or Chris Hardwick, I suggest you watch it. It's great. It's on Comedy Central. Another great show.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you all for the support!


End file.
